1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a connector for connecting with a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electrical SIM card connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,424. The connector includes a rectangular housing defining two sets of the three contact passages extending from two opposite sides of the housing toward a middle portion thereof, respectively. Six contacts are fixedly received in the corresponding contact passageways by interferentially engaging fitting portions of the contacts with the housing, wherein each fitting portion has a slit formed therein so that each fitting portion is compressed by the housing when it is inserted into the corresponding contact passageway.
However, The conventional connector is mounted on the PCB (Print Circuit Board) by soldered solder portions of the contacts on the board. The housing of the connector has not been mounted on the board. So the connector can not mounted on the PCB securely.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.